Need You Now
by redblackroses23
Summary: Spencer hates the new agent Melyssa and after a confrontation he tries to save her from herself. But he can't help but wonder, why would a woman he thought so strong resolve to such drastic measures? Spencer/OC BEING CONTINUED! YAY!
1. Mess of Memories

Surrounded by pictures of her old life, Melyssa sat cross-legged on the cold, varnished hardwood floor of her bedroom.

Her eyes darted from picture to picture and read over old journal entries. She made it a point to keep all of these things in the beginning of her eighth grade year of schooling, just a matter of weeks after her oldest and truest best friend hung herself.

Looking through everything was supposed to bring back a good memory, that's what everyone said. And they were right, it did.

Back then she had friends.

Back then she was loved.

Back then she wasn't unhappy.

Now, she didn't have any of that. Her parents always disdained her for whatever reason, her friends all moved past her and she has discovered that her new job at the BAU has made at least one particular person very unhappy.

There was a point in her life, mind you, when Melyssa possessed the aspect of 'if you don't like me, that's your problem'. With a scoff, she came to the realization that she still carried that outlook on life, only altered for one specific person.

Everyday this man would show unforgettable hostility towards for reasons unknown to her or anyone else on the team. They all kept offering to ask him about it, but she kept refusing, telling them that she had to do it if she wanted to maintain any self-respect.

So today in the bullpen, she confronted him as he gathered his things to head home.

_Melyssa slapped on her confident costume-one she had come rather familiar with throughout her teen years- and sauntered over to his desk._

_With her back start and her shoulders back, she emanated a force that held to ability to make a Marine quiver in fear._

_"Why do you hate me?" She inquired in a small, yet stipulating voice._

_Anybody on this planet, whether it be the Marine from earlier or a Comi-Con junkie, would have been too scared not to answer._

_And, for a moment, Spencer was. However, the moment he spun around and saw the look in her eyes, all hatred came flooding back._

_Her voice was demanding, but her eyes were pleading and on the verge of tears._

_Well aware he couldn't give her a descent answer, Spencer simply gave her a look and left, not even bothering to look back._

Spencer now sat on his couch, whiskey in hand.

He had discarded his sweater vest and tie among entering his apartment, and now his long-sleeved white shirt had the first three buttons undone. This had become a nightly ritual for him within the past few months.

Everyday he'd see her, and everyday he'd fall harder for her.

And everyday he covered it up with hatred.

Every single day it was disguising admiring glances with loathing glares and fighting a blush after bumping into her while yelling at her. Only this time was different.

Usually, she'd pick herself up and move on. But today, she didn't do that. Today, according to the angry voices of his co-workers over the phone, she had turned back to her desk, keeping her front on as best she could, and whispered a 'Goodnight' before dragging her feet out of the bullpen.

He hurt her.

Bad.

Annoyed, Spencer let out a sigh.

He didn't want to hurt her, the opposite actually. He wanted to hold her at night and kiss during the day and...well... kiss her a lot more later in the night.

He was almost absolutely positive he loved her. He couldn't decide whether it was her chocolate brown hair that seemed to shine brighter than the moon, or her greenish- turquoise eyes that he could swear changes color slightly with her mood maybe it was just her. She, as a person, was impossible to profile, not one profile worked with her entire personality.

Spencer knew it was slightly odd, the way he treated the woman he was in love with, but that's only because he's an idiot.

He treats her horridly because she changed everything. Everything he had planned for his life did a complete 180 when he met her.

Within their first week of working together, he could all ready imagine being married with little kids hyped up on those Pixie Sticks things sprinting around the house while he and Melyssa scolded them but mentally laughed.

_'Now you'll probably never have that, Genius.'_ his psyche bitched.

Taking the last few sips of his drink like a shot, Spencer got off the couch and walked out the door, ready to walk the half mile to Melyssa's apartment and try to explain and start over, if she would let him.

* * *

She had gone through this before.  
This feeling.

It had only happened once, not counting right now.

When she was a teenager, 8th grade to be exact, she became so suicidal she could literally taste the barrel of a gun in her mouth. She could feel the gun ricochet once she pulled the trigger, feel a tingling sensation when the bullet went through her brain and out the back top of her skull.

She felt that again, only this time something was different, something that would drastically change the entire situation.

This time, she **had** a gun.

* * *

This was her apartment.

4C, third building on Shadow Ridge Crossing.

_Weird name._

Shaking the thought from his head, Spencer reached out and knocked on the door.

_No going back now_.

He waited for a couple of seconds before knocking again.

Nothing.

He knew Melyssa, she wouldn't not answer her door, epically with their job. Something was wrong.

Drawing the gun he naturally took with him everywhere, Spencer turned the knob and thanked whatever force there was that the door opened. He really didn't want to buy Melyssa a new door because he kicked down this one.

"Melyssa?" He called out as he stalked through the apartment.

He came across a slightly opened door and peeked in what he noticed was her bedroom.

On the floor, he saw pictures of a young Melyssa. One in a tree, one at Christmas and one with her on an Ariel bike.

Slowly, he nudged the door open and was greeted by a mess of memories.

Polaroids, old journals and random letters were scattered on the floor, Melyssa sitting Indian style in the middle of it all.

Turning her head so slowly it chilled Spencer to his very core, Melyssa looked up at him through tear-strained eyes.

"Don't you hate it when you're so damned logical your mind won't let you do something you really wanna do?" She asked with a pathetic smile.

At that moment, Spencer saw the gun in her right hand.

* * *

"Milly." He whispered as he sauntered over to her.

Down on one knee, Spencer took the gun- which she gave willingly-, turned the safety on, and tossed the offensive object across the room.

After which, he looked at her.

His eyes were still wide and searching for answers in her own, his mind couldn't wrap around the idea of what she was saying.

In her eyes, he saw want. He knew that kind of want, the want to be loved and accepted.

Before he could fully think about what he was doing, Spencer's hands went to the sides of her face and he pulled her to meet him in a passionate kiss. To which- Spencer was grateful- she didn't object.


	2. Biggest Mistake

Melyssa woke up in a daze.

She didn't do it?

Why not? She remembered the feeling off complete and utter emptiness, a cold dark shadow surrounding her heart and squeezing the joy out of it. Wow, did she sound depressing or what? But it's all true, that's exactly what she felt like.

So then why didn't she pull the trigger? Sure, she talked herself down, but honestly, a few more minutes alone and-

AND she wasn't alone…

Someone was lying next to her. What HAD happened last night?

The person next to her rolled over and pulled her closer to him or herself. Melyssa heard a low, male moan before the mystery person kissed their way up her neck.

"Morning Milly." The clearly male voice said in a groggy voice. She felt him smile against her neck as her mind tried to remember last night. This task however, proved to be rather difficult, for she kept getting distracted by this man's ah-mazing scent.

She couldn't describe it. It was so, something. A masculine smell, but not overly so. That smell mixed with the smell of some kind of utterly delicious male body wash. If Axe could capture and reproduce this man's scent, they'd have the monopoly of the male grooming products.

God, she didn't care if she could remember last night, right now all she cared about was getting more of her mystery man.

Her eyes still closed, Melyssa pulled him over her and connected their lips with a violent need. It didn't appear to bother him, though, because he kissed back just a passionately. God, she loved this. She ran her hands across his body. His perfect, naked body.

She wanted more. More of everything. More of his lips, his body and his scent.

_Where do I know that scent?_

And it finally hit her, and hard.

Melyssa ripped her hands from his body and ended the kiss. She felt her body go rigid at the realization that she was making out, naked, in her bed, with Spencer Reid. Spencer Reid, the man that hated her for an undisclosed reason, the man that was unprofessionally hostile towards her everyday, and the man that sent her into her depression. The man that she wanted so much right now it scared her.

"Milly?" She heard him pant out in a whisper.

She didn't even try to answer him. She didn't trust her voice right now.

"Melyssa, are you okay?" he asked her with a concerned tone. _No,_ she thought bitterly, _there's not a chance in hell that I'm okay._

"Melyssa?" He commanded in concern.

"I would like to get off the bed now." She whispered, her eyes still closed. She couldn't look at him. She knew she didn't stand a popsicle's chance in hell against his puppy-dog eyes or his beautiful face or incredibly sexy lips.

He rolled away from her and she got off the bed and went straight for her plushy red robe. She loved the robe beyond all liable reason, but there was a slight problem that was an actually pretty big issue right now. The bottom of this robe? It stopped rather short. As in, barely covering her ass. Something she noticed Reid taking great joy in.

"What happened?" She inquired when she realized her memory was still failing her.

Spencer just looked at her with a confused and hurt expression.

_Hurt?_

"Well," he started, "I came over to apologize, and your front door was opened so I came in. I started looking for you and I found you sitting amongst all of this" he said while motioning his hand towards the mess on the floor, "holding a gun. I took the gun away from you, we kissed and uh… well um… considering we're both naked and were laying in bed together, you can figure out the rest for yourself."

No. No no no. She did **not **do that. She would never … expose herself to someone like Reid. A mistake like that, he would have so much shit to use against her for the next year. Oh God, she could already hear his voice making fun of her body, of what she likes. She could hear him calling her a whore. Constantly.

"Melyssa?"

No, he had to leave. Now!

"I am going to take a shower." She started in a quite, yet demanding voice. He had heard that voice before. "When I get out, you need to be gone. That gives you roughly 20 minutes." When she finished, Melyssa turned to go to the shower. Then, she felt something. Like an electric shock starting at her the tips of her fingers. She looked down and noticed Spencer holding her fingers, like when you kiss someone's hand.

"Melyssa, I know this must be really confusing for you-"

"Don't. Even." She commanded in pure disdain, turning around so they were face to face. "Last night I was weak and you were drunk. Don't try to deny, I can smell alcohol in your breathe. I made a mistake, probably one of –if not the- biggest mistakes of my life.

"Putting aside the fact that you've been nothing but a jackass to me for no reason since I started at the BAU, we work for the FBI. That means, if anyone, a single soul, found out we had sex last night, we'd both be out of a job.

"So here's what's gonna happen Dr. Reid." She continued, his name dripping with venom when it left her mouth, "I'm going to take a shower, and you are going to leave. We will go to work and pretend nothing ever happened, got it?"

She waited until he nodded, then went into her bathroom and started the shower.

He had tears in eyes when she finished her rant. She felt bad, for reasons she didn't understand herself. He had made her cry multiple times, isn't it only fair he shed a few tears because of her?

Unfortunately, this didn't lessen her guilt.

After stepping out of her robe, Melyssa walked into the shower and let the beating pellets of steam inducing water wash away all of her mixed emotions.

* * *

She regretted it. Well of course she did. Honestly, he was an ass to her constantly and now he just walks in and screws her in her moment of weakness? God damnit, he took advantage of a broken woman. You don't do that to someone you love.

All of these things were running through Spencer's head as he started re-dressing. For about a minute after Melyssa slammed shut the bathroom door he just stood there, puzzled.

She said she loved him last night.

_Her lips felt astonishing. The were softer than he imagined, and they were so smooth and tasted like cherries. He wanted more. He needed more._

_Spencer pushed Melyssa against the floor and deepened their kiss, his head spinning as he did so._

"_Wait." She whispered against his lips. He reluctantly pulled away, but only by about an inch._

"_Spencer," she said in a shaky voice, "I-I'm kind of scared to tell you this."_

"_I love Melyssa." He interrupted. "I'm sorry, I just, I needed to tell you that."_

"_I love you too, Spencer." She admitted after a few moments of contemplation. "I've loved you for awhile, but you always hated me and-"_

_He cut her off, rejoining their lips with twice as much passion._

It hu****rt him that she didn't remember. They had made passionate love for hours, they had said they love each other, and she didn't remember any of it.

And after waking up naked next to someone who, last she remembers apparently, hates her, Spencer really couldn't blame Melyssa for freaking out. But he wished she'd given him a chance to explain exactly what happened. At first he hoped that his footnotes version would jump start her memory, but that obviously didn't work.

Spencer walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. He'd normally take the elevator, but he was in one hell of a mood right now and he didn't want to deal with people.

Half way down to the lobby he got a text message.

**You left your gun here**

**6:43am Wed, May 13  
From: Melyssa Greene**

Spencer turned around and jogged back up to her floor. He would have been annoyed, but this meant he got to see Melyssa again before work. Maybe he could try and explain things, now that she had time to cool down.

_**A/N: If you're wondering, the reason Melyssa doesn't remember her and Spencer is because she suffered a traumatic event (suicide crisis) **_**_and she's going through a sort of selective memory type of thing. She's mad at herself for sleeping with someone who's so similar to someone who has yet to be introduced and because of such she's_**_** subconsciously**_**_ choosing not to remember her personal betrayal._**

_**But fear not! Everyone's fine furry friend Spencer Reid will fix every thing!**_

_**Oh, and I'm typing another story at the same time I type this, so if I call Melyssa by Halsley, let me know.**_

_**TTFN  
**_


	3. Pretending

_**A/N: This might be pushing the Teen rating, but hey, a few years ago I was 13 and I was very well aware of this, even though I don't take part in it, so it should be fine.**_

__Spencer knocked on Melyssa's front door and waited anxiously.

He had no idea how he was going to get her back. She was one of the most stubborn people he had ever met; add that to her deep seeded hatred toward him, not even James Bond could complete this Mission Impossible.

Hearing movement behind the door, Spencer braced himself for the hell that was about to ensue.

He did not get what he expected.

There, in the doorway, stood a Melyssa he'd never seen before. She was comfortable, content. Not ecstatic or pissed or hyper or depressed, just, happy. It was kind of… nice.

"Your gun." She said pointedly, extending her hand to him, ready for him to take the gun and go.

He didn't, however. Instead, he made his way into her apartment, pushing past her and her protests.

"Yeah, sure, come on in." She sarcastically said to the now empty door way.

She whipped her head, her hair falling in the way of her eyes, and locked sight with Spencer. He was very close to her, a little too close for her comfort. His presence was overwhelming; it made every cell in her body start tingling, **certain** parts of her body itching to touch him, feel him.

And the wants only got worse when e reached out, tucking the lose strands of hair back behind her ear. His hands were so soft. That's one of the things that came back to her in the past half hour, the sensation of his hands. She expected them to be gun-calloused, hard and chapped. But they were so smooth and velvety, and felt so amazing caressing her skin.

"We need to talk." He professed with a gentle, musical voice. She noticed that he had yet to remove his hand from where it rested on the side of her face. She really didn't care.

"Coffee?" She whispered in reply, waiting for his nod before reluctantly pulling away from his hand. She led him to the kitchen, where she pulled down two mugs from the top shelf of her cupboard. Walking over to her coffee maker, Melyssa poured coffee into both porcelain mugs, almost filling them to the rim.

"Seven teaspoons?" She asked, refereeing to the amount of sugar Spencer wanted in his coffee.

"Six please."

"Cutting back?" She joked as she stirred in the six teaspoons of Splenda instead of sugar.

Spencer simply smiled, reaching out and taking the mugs from where Melyssa had laid it on the counter.

He took a sip and noticed Melyssa watching him intently.

"What?" He inquired, getting slightly self conscious.

"Nothing." She replied with a smile. A sugar addict doesn't tell the difference between sugar and Splenda. Cool.

"Alright," Spencer started to say after taking a few more sips of his coffee. However, he stopped when he saw Melyssa's body language. She wrapped her arm –the one that wasn't responsible for her coffee- around her mid-section in a self-hug. She had lowered her head and used her hair as a shield, closing her eyes in the process.

"I remember, Spencer." She told him. "I remember everything. I remember you coming in, taking my gun. I remember us kissing and telling each other that we love one another. Which, I was completely serious about." She paused, waiting to judge his reaction. His proud and relieved smile gave her the confidence to continue. "I remember… making love to you. Several times." She said with a slight laugh.

She noticed Spencer get up from his seat at the counter and walk over to her. He un-wrapped her arm from around her waist, replacing it with both of his. She felt him kiss her neck and she decided to continue.

"I remember the feel of your lips on mine, what it's like to run my hands through your hair." She told him in a low, sultry voice while softly un-tangling the curls of his sex-hair. "I remember every moan and sigh, I remember needing you more than I ever thought possible."

Feeling her self getting hot and Spencer getting equally hard, Melyssa decided to stop. She knew that if she went further they'd be right back in her bedroom, and considering that they had to be in the office at eight, that wouldn't be too good.

Spencer didn't seem to care, though. He just continued to kiss his way up and down her neck. That is, before, he got an idea.

He cupped her ass and lifted her up onto the counter top behind her. He was rewarded with a sweet purr from his love at the feel of his hands on her rear end. A little known fact, the ass, though very sensitive, is often left out in sexual acts. However, Spencer really didn't care about facts and statistics when Melyssa wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Her arms were enveloping him, keeping him just as close as she possibly could. He loved this feeling, knowing that cared she about him just as much as he did for her.

Spencer kissed his way to the base of her neck and put his plan into action.

'Oh shit. This is not good,' Was the last coherent thought to travel through Melyssa's head before everything blurred at the feel of Spencer's mouth sucking her neck.

* * *

It was 7:45 in the morning and Quantico was buzzing. One of the glories you never hear about with the FBI is all of the paper work. It seemed as though the moments anyone cleaned out their inbox, a whole new stack of folders and loose papers re-filled it.

This morning, however, was different from ones of the past few months. There was an air of peace in the BAU bull pen, as oppose to the tension that was once so thick you could cut it with a knife, whatever that means.

Greene and Reid were the first ones in, as usual. Both of them had to use all of their will power not to steal glances at each other. They had agreed, after the finally finished their coffee that they had to pretend nothing happened, at least at work.

Spencer had explained to her that JJ and Garcia told him very… forcefully that he needed to clear the air, so at least they didn't have to pretend to hate each other. If they did, the girls just might take Spencer's head.

The first person to enter the bullpen to not be in on the secret was Morgan, looking to spend some quality time with his friends, and maybe cure some boredom.

The medicine for Derek's ailment just so happened to be the prominent hickey his little sister was sporting.

"Can I help you?" Melyssa asked pleasantly when she noticed Morgan waking to her desk.

"Yes, yes you can." He answered with a smirk, "You can go ahead and tell me what's on your neck."

Melyssa, though very well aware what it was, took out a small compact and looked at the hickey in the mirror.

"It would appear to a fairly sized bruise."

By now Spencer began to get a little uncomfortable. He knew Milly could hold her own with Morgan, but he also knew Morgan would put two and two together, even if he was just making a joke and didn't realize it was true.

"Yes, it would." Emily said while she walked to her desk. She out down her bag and stepped over to Reid's desk.

"Yes?" He asked when she stood for a moment without speaking.

"Did you talk to her?" She asked. Though she hadn't demanded he do it, she still was very adamant about it. In fact, it was her argument that really convinced him to go to Milly's apartment. And he was glad he did.

He replied with a very vague "Yup."

"Good." She said before leaning in closer, "So maybe you could tell me who gave her that hickey, Dr. Spencer Reid." She finished with a sly smile.

She knew.

_**A/N: There is no excuse for how long it's taken me to update. I've been doing nothing all summer and been sitting bored on my bum, so why didn't write? Because I didn't want to. Wow, that's lame.**_

_**I am so sorry, I will try to make myself write more.**_

**_Anyway, important information:_**

**_In later chapters, I'm thinking it will start in chapter 5, there will be flashbacks that will kind of act like background information, while still having a place in the story._**

**_I think it will be signified by a little '~*~' pattern at the beginning and the end._**

**_So that's that, once again I'm sorry._**

**_Toot-ah-loo  
_**


	4. The Case

_**Don't believe I've said this yet, and I will only say it once: I do not own Criminal Minds. I do own the plot and all of my OFCs, so don't you dare steal them. I will sick my pug dog on you! BE AFRAID! **_

"Emily you can't tell anyone." Spencer whispered frantically. "If somebody found out…"

"Relax Reid," she told him with a smile, "Your secret's safe with me. I'm really happy for you." She finished before turning to walk to her desk.

"Oh!" She said as she turned back around, "You most defiantly don't have to worry about me, but Morgan and Garcia are a different story."

Spencer turned to look back at Melyssa's desk where Morgan was still harassing her about the hickey. He knew that if Emily figured it out in nothing flat, Morgan wouldn't be far behind. But Garcia?

Soon, though, Spencer curiosity was cured when someone spun his chair around. Then he came face to face with JJ and Garcia.

"Well?" They both asked very firmly.

"Everything worked out, we settled our differences and I think we're actually going to be pretty close." He told them, not lying, but being as vague as possible.

"Hey Baby Girl." Morgan called over from his place at Milly's desk. "Guess who has 'a fairly sized bruise' in a naughty place."

While Garcia gasped with a wide smiled and rushed over to the two agents, JJ stayed in her spot and jokingly called over, "Why are ya lookin' at her naughty places, Morgan?"

"Yeah Morgan, why ya lookin' at my naughty places?" Melyssa joked before going back to her work.

"It's her neck!" He shouted, walking off to the kitchen area.

"So," Garcia started to say to Melyssa, making sure she was loud enough for Spencer to hear. "Someone gave you a hickey."

"It would appear so." She replied in boredom. This was starting to get annoying.

Apparently Garcia noticed this, so she let the issue drop, but not before sending Reid a look, letting him know that she now knew everything.

Over the next few minutes everything went back to normal. JJ went to her office, Melyssa and Emily did some paper work and Garcia, Morgan, Rossi and Reid all stood around talking, avoiding their inevitable hand-craps.

Suddenly, Reid and Morgan noticed JJ rush into Hotch's office.

"Uh-oh." Morgan uttered before Hotch came out of his office.

"Everyone, conference room." Hotch said as he and JJ speed-walked into the room.

"This can't be good." Rossi mumbled while following Morgan and Greene up the steps, Prentiss, Reid and Garcia behind him.

Once they were all seated -Melyssa sitting two seats down from Spencer- JJ started the de-briefing.

"Three weeks ago Ronda Tack and her two sons were found dead in their home in Brookhaven, Mississippi. Ronda's face was bashed in with a blunt object, her first son- Isaac- had multiple stab wounds in his throat and her second son – Jeffrey- was decapitated."

"Brutal. Classic over-kill. The different forms of killing point to a very personal relationship between the victims and the killer. Where's the father?" Prentiss chimed in first.

"He's dead." JJ told her. "Actually found dead not a couple of hours after the family."

"Murder/suicide?" Reid offered.

"Probably not…" JJ said while she clicked to the next picture. It was of a man, maybe…

The face had been mutilated almost beyond recognition- the jaw having been what seemed to be ripped off- and the genitals removed.

"Definitely personal." Morgan muttered, taking a closer look at the crime-scene photo.

"Greene, any input?" Hotch asked, noticing how rigid she got the moment JJ mentioned Ronda Tack.

"What about the third son?" She asked JJ.

JJ looked utterly confused and Garcia took that as her queue to start digging.

"Ronda and Jonathan Tack, parents to –youngest to eldest- Jeffery Tack, Isaac Tack and Leroy Tack." She announced. The room was silent as everyone waited for more information on this 'Leroy'.

"No criminal record, seemingly normal life-has some un-paid student loans and a couple of paid-off traffic tickets on his side but nothing to point to killer. Sorry." She told everyone.

"Whereabouts at time of the murders?" Rossi requested.

A few seconds of typing before Garcia said, "Lives in Oregon, was in the Bahamas around the time of the murders."

"Vacation?" Melyssa asked.

"According to the vacation timed filed for his job, Honeymoon."

"Whom?"

"A Miss…. Tricia Lace."

With that, the room got cold enough for ice sickles to start forming. Melyssa looked like a statue in her seat.

"Tricia Lace… was my best friend." Melyssa said.

* * *

After a few moments of silence, JJ cut in.

"We can get back to that after I finish." She said, dreading every word.

"There's more?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," She started, "Clark and Jean Wheeler were also found dead in their homes, about a week after the others. At first, the police didn't think they were connected. They changed their minds soon, though." With a click of the button, everyone saw why.

Clark, like Jonathan, had had his genitals removed. However, unlike the other man, Clark had also had his hands cut off.

"This is the worst part. Penelope, you should leave the room." JJ warned before continuing.

"I'm out!" The techi called as she shot out of her seat and through the door.

"It gets worse?" Emily asked, before, of course, she read further.

"They found Clark's hands shoved down Jean's throat. She died from suffocating to death."

Emily gagged, covering her mouth with one hand, her stomach with other. Morgan shut his eyes tightly in frustration and pure rage at the idea of one human doing that to another. Rossi looked like he wanted to punch something and Reid just sat there starring at the case file. Hotch and JJ were keeping better composure, having already read and seen this. Melyssa, however, acted much different than everyone else.

Very calmly, she rose from her seat and walked out of the room, past Garcia and down to her desk. Once there, she picked up a thick, hard-cover book, and rammed it against her forehead one time before putting it back down.

Once done, she walked back into the room, dragging Garcia back in with her. Once they were both in their seats, Melyssa spoke.

"Dig." She ordered Garcia, who complied. "Dig deeper than you personally find necessary. Trust me; you will know when to stop."

A few moments in silence, with the exception of Garcia sprouting off random things about the Wheelers- they were married 34 years, had a son, son died three years ago in a car accident, before the heard the tech goddess gasp.

"They had a daughter." She started after re-gaining herself. "Anna Wheeler. Their youngest. She was a good student, no detentions expect one in fourth grade. Got in a lot off accidents according to her medical record."

"Had?" Morgan asked.

"There's no record past the time she was fifteen years old."

"You said she had a lot of accidents. Maybe it was a cover, maybe they abused her and possibly killed her." Emily offered.

Garcia shook her head. "Nope, no death record. And they were accidents. One at a friend's pool-hit her head on the diving board, three witnesses. One she wiped out during a rainy bike ride. Face planted, chipped a tooth. The wounds were obviously friction related and someone found part of her tooth at the scene of the accident."

"So what happened to her?" Reid asked, honestly baffled.

"When she was fifteen her parents had pushed her over the edge." Melyssa began to explain, grabbing everyone's full attention.  
"She bottled up all of her emotions- all of her smart ass back talk- because good kids don't argue with their parents. Eventually, though, it became too much. She told them off and went to her room. She packed a backpack full of the essentials and grabbed her debit card.

"She locked her door and climbed out of her window and walked to an ATM a few streets down. Once there, she withdrew $120, not caring that she over-drew because she wouldn't have to deal it anymore.

"She had to put all of her skills gained from countless hours of Manhunt and Girl Scouts to use for the first few days. She knew the police were told to be on the lookout for her and she saw flyers. Eventually, though, she got far enough away.

"She was homeless for a few months until she turned 16. Then she changed her name, got a job and a cheap apartment. Eventually she was finically secure enough that she could do part-time and enrolled in a local high school.

"The rest is history." Melyssa finished. It was clear that she knew this girl very well. However, as pathetic as it is, not even a room of profilers could guess what they were about to hear.

Garcia put the file picture of Anna Wheeler on the screen and Melyssa said, "Clark and Jean Wheeler… were my parents."

_**A/N: Buh-buh... BUUUUUUUUUM!**_

_**And the plot thickens!**_

_**Okay, I know some of you do this because I myself have the tendency to, but you should really read EVERYTHING after "So what happened to her?" Reid asked, honestly baffled, don't just skim over it.**_

_**Oh my god, I felt purely psychotic writing about the murders, and I'm sure some of you are worrying about my mental health right now, cuz, well, so am I.**_

_**But hey! The writers of Criminal Minds do, so no big deal... right?  
**_


	5. Old Friends

"Agent Greene, I'm sorry that I have to say this, but we will need an alibi." Hotch told her while everyone else tried to get over their shock.

"Yes, of course." She said, "Well, they were all murdered within this month. I've been at work on time in the office, so that handles some of it. We've had one case this month, during which I roomed with Emily, and Garcia can check my credit cards and phone records and verify that not once in my adult life have I been to or ever contacted someone in, from, or near Mississippi."

"She speaks the truth." Garcia confirmed after a few moments of typing and reading.

"Okay, so now Melyssa's cleared, is she going to be coming with us?" Morgan asked, apparently forgetting that she was sitting next to him.

"Greene, do you think you can handle it?" Rossi asked her. It was without a doubt unorthodox to let someone work on a case when they are personally involved, but they'd done it plenty of times before. But this was different, he knew she ran away, but she more than likely felt guilty. This case could very easily be the end of her if she worked it.

"I'm more than willing to try." She said, "Clark and Jean are part of Anna's life. I left that life and all people related to it behind a long time ago."

"Alright then," Hotch said, standing up and walking out of the room, "Wheels up in 20."

* * *

Everyone was on the plane talking about the profile.

"The assailant definitely knows the victims. Is there anyone besides yourself and Leroy that knows them all?" Prentiss asked Melyssa.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Melyssa admitted, "I only met Ronda once and it's not like I went out of my way to spend time around Tack, the exact opposite actually."

Morgan looked at her in confusion.

"I thought you two were friends?"

The entire plane was filled with bitter, humorless laughter.

"What the hell gave you that idea?" Melyssa asked, her voice rising, "Tack was, is, and always will be the biggest freakin' asshole I've ever met!"

The other passengers of the plane, Spencer included, looked utterly shocked. None of them thought anyone was worse to her than Spencer was.

"He went out of his to make my life hell." She continued, her voice quieting, "You see, Tack and I are very similar. We both have this uncanny ability to zero in on a person's biggest insecurities. But that's where our similarities end.

"He is a borderline sociopath," She told them, "And I was apparently the only one to see it."

"And because of that," Spencer reasoned, "you were his number one target."

"If he could take you down," Morgan continued, "he'd be in the clear."

"But for what? I highly doubt he was murdering anyone in high school." Prentiss reasoned.

"Junior High," Melyssa corrected, "and for dominance."

"Please elaborate." Rossi requested.

Melyssa sighed and told another story from her past. This was getting annoying.

"In the eighth grade my best friend, Tricia Lake, started dating her best guy friend Leroy Tack. Even though his locker was about five down from mine, I never actually met him. When I did, all hell broke loose.

"He was a monster. He had complete control over Tric, he made my other two best friends- Nicole and Adam- want to kill them selves and he tried to do the same to me."

JJ spoke for the first time, "Tried?"

"Like I said, we are very similar, so what worked for Tric, Nicole and Adam didn't work for me," Melyssa clarified.

"So he tried harder," Spencer guessed. This started to sound too familiar, both from his schooling, and from what he did to her.

Melyssa nodded, "And succeeded."

"How so?" Morgan asked.

With a sigh, she continued, "Back then, I was bi-curious, and I was worried. News like that doesn't go well in the south. After one fight, Tack decided that the reason I hated him so much wasn't because I cared about all of my friends, but because I was a lesbian and in love Tricia."

"That must have killed you." Prentiss sympathized.

"I wished it did." Melyssa told them. "On the bus home I was zombie. I took a seat far away from Tricia and put on my head phones. I completely ignored Tirc at the bus stop and went straight home. There I walked to my room, ignoring my brother. I locked the door and laid on my bed in the dark for the rest of the night, not leaving my room for anything."

"Bathroom?" Morgan joked, trying to lift the mood.

It didn't work.

"You really don't have to use the bathroom when you don't eat or drink anything for 15 hours."

"Um, guys," They heard the open laptop screen say, "I found something interesting."

"What is it, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"Well, because Tricia and Leroy are the only people we know of right now that have a connection to the victims and don't have solid alibis I decided to check it."

"What did you find?" Spencer inquired.

"They did both schedule for vacation time, both got tickets for the Bahamas and the hotel room was checked in…"

"But?" Rossi urged.

"But," Garcia continued, "They don't show up anywhere. Not on cameras, their credit cards never went with them to the Bahamas and no one at the airport or hotel at the time of the honeymoon remember seeing them."

"I think we have our top suspect." Hotch announced.

"More like suspects." Melyssa murmured, not really intending for anyone to hear.

"What do you mean by that?" JJ asked her.

"Tricia. She'll do anything for Tack." Melyssa told them all, the sadness obvious in her voice.

"That's why you said she 'was' your best friend." Spencer reasoned.

"Yup." She confirmed, "After the whole 'lesbian' thing, I hoped she'd see how horrible Tack was, but she never did. Eventually she lost all of her friends, all because she wouldn't leave him."

"And if she didn't leave him then," Prentiss said, "She definitely won't now."

* * *

"What the HELL is the about!" They all heard a very feminine voice shriek from the doors of the station.

"That's her." Melyssa sighed.

Hotch walked up to the very distraught woman and tried to calm her.

"Miss Lake…" He started before she cut him off.

"MRS. TACK!" She shouted, "And why the fucking hell did you drag my husband in for questioning on his family's murder! Don't you think he's suffered enough!"

"Nope." Melyssa whispered, making Morgan and Reid chuckle.

"Mrs. Tack," Hotch began again, "Aside from Anna Wheeler, you and your husband are our top suspects."

"So why don't you find Anna and bring her in!"

"We've already spoken to our third suspect," Hotch told her, being vague about the 'suspect', "We've collected, checked and verified her alibi."

"You found Anna?" Tricia asked in a much softer voice, "Is she okay? We've all been so worried about her."

This took Hotch by a slight surprise, "How long has it been since you last saw her?"

"12 years, three months and 18 days."

"You really miss her." Hotch gathered.

Tricia sighed. "I love Anna. She's my sister. When she left, we were on bad terms. Really bad." She finished, a few silent tears running down her cheeks.

Melyssa saw and heard everything. And as much as she hated it, she couldn't help but feel bad. She knew she had hurt people when she just up and left, but until now, she didn't really care. Until now people's reactions were just ideas, but now she had witnessed how bad she hurt someone.

She didn't even want to think about what running away did to her parents.

Apparently, Spencer noticed her sudden change in mood. She felt his hand envelope her own. He gave a gentle squeeze, letting her know he was here for her.

She squeezed back, a small smile coming to her face.

The smile became larger and Melyssa felt a metaphorical warm blanket wrap around her when Spencer pressed his lips against her cheek.

Not even Morgan's chuckle could ruin the warm fuzzy feeling that was over taking Melyssa's entire body.

**_A/N: This was going to be about mainly interrogating Leroy Tack and going to Wheeler crime scene, but it didn't work out like that. The next chapter should be more about that._**


	6. Crime Scene and More Stories

"Remember Greene," Hotch said from his place in the driver's seat, "if you need to take some time and get some air, feel free to."

Prentiss, Spencer, Hotch and Melyssa were all on their way to the Wheeler crime scene. Hotch and Reid hadn't wanted Melyssa to come with, but she assured them she'd be fine, and her and Emily had teamed up and pointed out that Melyssa knew the house the best, so she could more than likely notice things that were out of order.

"Yes, I know Hotch," Melyssa replied sincerely from the backseat, "Thank you."

Spencer watched Melyssa sit silently the rest of the way to the house. She was starring out the window, taking in her old neighborhood. At times, like when they passed an old boarded up gas station and an elementary school, he noticed her eyes glaze over.

_A young Melyssa bolted out of the new Lexus and into the Lucky's convenient store, her brother staying in the car while her mother followed her. Sprinting past a few grumbling adults, the seven year old girl went straight to the refrigerators. She ripped opened the door and pulled out a sick pack of cherry Kool-Aid Bursts and ran to the front counter where her mom was waiting. The smiling first grader greeted the cashier and waited for her mother to pay for the Kool-Aid before rushing back out to car._

_"Mooooooom! Let's go!" The little girl called, eager to get to the school and go on her first field trip._

Melyssa smiled to herself at the memory.

"So what happened to that place?" Prentiss asked. She had been watching Melyssa from the side mirror and saw the smile. She figured maybe she could roll with it and hopefully take Melyssa's mind off of where they were going.

"Gas leak." Melyssa answered simply. She remembered going to her friend's house, who lived right down the street from Lucky's. They weren't allowed to go down to the basement and eventually she had to go home and their family had to go stay with some other family members.

A few more minutes of silence were endured before Melyssa noticed her cul-de-sac. Hotch turned in and parked the car. Everyone got out and walked up the drive way and walk way to the front door.

"Alright, Reid, you and me will go to living room where the Wheelers died, Emily, you and Greene walk around the house, look for anything suspicious." Hotch ordered.

The group separated, Spencer giving one last look to Melyssa, trying to tell her he was sorry and to stay strong. She gave him a small smile and followed Emily up the stairs.

Spencer and Hotch walked through closed double doors, both holding back gasps at what they saw.

It had been awhile since they found the bodies, too long to perfectly maintain the scene, but what they did see proved just how brutal the murders were.

There was a large puddle of blood in the middle of the cream-color carpeted floor in the shape of a bow. It could be assumed that the two side puddles were from Mr. Wheeler's hands and the middle puddle connecting them was from, well, his special area.

Signs of struggle were obvious, cracked picture frames and turned over chairs abundant.

Over by one broken frame there was a blood stain.

"You see that stain Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah," Spencer answered, "I doubt it was Mr. Wheeler's, there's no matching stain by the other blood stains. It could be the unsub's, but I doubt the unsub could take a blow like that and still kill two people. Especially someone as large as Mr. Wheeler."

"Maybe Mrs. Wheeler did it after the unsub killed her husband." Hotch offered.

"No," Spencer said, "the M.E. said the hands were shoved down her throat just seconds after they were removed from Mr. Wheeler and that she had a head wound. Though there still might be a chance that the unsub injured himself when he hit Mrs. Wheeler's head against the glass."

"Yes, but the M.E. also said she had many wounds inflicted after she started chocking, maybe the broken glass and head wound was one of them." Spencer heard Emily say from behind him.

"When a person is chocking, the lack of oxygen not only weakens them, meaning she probably didn't break the glass from her own power, but it slows blood flow. Most of her open wounds after she began chocking bleed very little or not at all. The amount of blood on the picture doesn't fit the pattern of the other post-chocking wounds." Spencer explained. He turned to face Emily, and then noticed that Melyssa was standing right beside her, staring at the bloody picture frame.

_Oh my God, _Spencer thought, _Shit this is not good._

Everyone held their breath, waiting for Melyssa's reaction. They all watched her eyes glaze over in deep thought. She kept her stare fixed on the picture frame for a few more seconds before turning her head to the blood stains on the carpet. A few moments later, she came out of her other-world state with the clearly uttered term, "I knew the killer."

"What do mean?" Hotch asked.

"The removal of the hands," She started, "That's specific to my father. Three other men have been murdered, but only my father had his hands removed. Because of the changing MO, we already established that these are nothing but personal killings. The removing of both fathers' genitals is symbolic for striping them of masculinity, that's plain to see, but the hands are something different, something done just for me." She finished, saying the last part much quieter.

"How so?" Spencer asked nervously. He was absolutely terrified at what her father could have done to her with his hands.

"He was an angry man, my father." She told them. "From the time I was a young girl I was terrified of him. I actually remember one time when I was seven, I made my mother cry. My dad grabbed me by my left arm, bruising me, got right in my face and said 'If you ever make your mother cry again, you won't have to worry about running away because I will SELL you away.' He called me and my brother 'stupid fucks' weekly and he would occasionally physical discipline us, nothing past smacking around though. Of course, with his large hands and physical strength… well, my brother actually got a concussion from it once."

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence before Hotch decided they had what they needed and that it was time to go back to the station and question Leroy.

Sitting in the back again, Spencer got out his cell phone and typed a message to Melyssa.

**Is that why you ran?**

**12:31pm Wed, May 13**

**From: Dr. Spencer Reid**

He saw her slide open her phone and have her thumbs race across the keyboard. Moments later, his phone vibrated silently in his hand.

**Long story. If you really want to know, meet me on the roof of the hotel tonight**

**12:32pm Wed, May 13**

**From: Melyssa Greene**

**But I want to know now :(  
**

**12:33 Wed, May 13**

**From: Dr. Spencer Reid**

Before Melyssa could type a reply, they pulled into the parking lot of the station.

"Melyssa, I want you to interview Mr. Tack."

"What!" Spencer bellowed, "But Hotch that's-"

"Spencer." Melyssa said, silencing him. "It makes since. If I go in there, it will throw him off his game. If he mentions it, am I going to have to admit to it?" She asked Hotch. She hoped he understood what she met, because she really didn't want to mention Anna Wheeler out loud in this town.

"No, absolutely not." Hotch demanded.

"I'm sorry, but why?" Melyssa asked, more than a little confused.

"It may put you in danger." He explained, "If Tack is the unsub and killed the Wheelers for Anna, he could be obsessed with her. If he finds out you are her and he doesn't go to prison-"

"I may have a stalker," She finished, "Okay, I understand."

They all walked into the station and to the observation room.

"Emily," Hotch said, "Go get Morgan." She followed his orders and left the room.

"Do you really think this could be Tack trying to impress Anna?" Spencer inquired, worried about Melyssa. He's seen how serious obsessional crimes can get, and when the unsub isn't stopped, the object of affection is almost always killed.

"Right now it's just a working theory." Hotch answered him, still starring at Tack.

Morgan came in and was briefed on the situation and Melyssa was given a few pointers for the interview before she exited observation and went into interrogation.

Spencer stood tenser than he'd ever been-and with his job, that's saying something- as the woman he loved walked into a room, alone with her potential stalker and their possible unsub.

Leroy Tack looked up at her when Melyssa sat down across the table.

"Hello Anna."

_**A/N: Okay, so the memories are going to be italicized and underlined, because that's all that will work that I haven't used yet.**_

_**SCRATCH THAT! just italicized. If someone is thinking, I'll label as 'blah blah thought', memories won't be labeled and will be a paragraph or two long, just to help you decipher between thought and memory.  
**_


	7. Interrogation

_**A/N: I removed the rant, because now that I have taken a nap, I feel much better. Please forgive me for misusing this website. I know it's not a blog, it's a website meant to help improve my writing, which I think it is doing. The link is still at the bottom and on my profile.  
**_

"I'm-I'm sorry, but I think you have me confused with someone else, Mr. Tack" Melyssa replied, playing it cool.

"Of course I do." Tack said sarcastically, "Though you look just like Anna did in high school, you're not her. So then, who are you?"

"You may refer to me by Agent, and I'm telling you now, I won't respond to anything else." She told him plainly. "Mr. Tack, I'm going to be straight with you, all the evidence is against you. If you know anything, it's best you tell us now."

"Well, Agent," Tack said, emphasizing the term Agent, "As you could tell by my time signed out from work and my paper trail, which I'm sure you've already checked, I was on my honeymoon at the time of the murders."

Melyssa sighed and did everything in her power not to smirk, "Yes, we did notice that. However, we also noticed that while you did pay for everything and your hotel room was checked into on time, no person remembered seeing you, your images were not captured on any cameras and your credit cards were no where in or near the area in which you were supposedly taking your honeymoon."

"Okay, I admit, that looks bad…" Tack led off timidly.

"Mr. Tack, do you have a solid alibi for the time of the murders?" Melyssa asked calmly.

"No Agent," He admitted, this time saying 'Agent' normally, "I do not, but do tell me, it was my immediate family and the Wheelers that were killed right?"

Melyssa waited for Hotch's okay through the ear-wig before saying, "Yes that is correct."

"Then," Tack started, leaning in close to Melyssa and sounding much more confident than before, "From what I know of my family, and from what I've heard from my new wife about the Wheelers, both families deserved what they got."

Everyone in the observation room held their breath, waiting for Melyssa to snap, but she never did. She just sat calmly.

"Mr. Tack," She said evenly, "you do realize that you didn't help yourself at all right?"

"I'm just expressing my opinion, Agent," He said with a smirk, "There's nothing illegal about that is there?"

"No, there is not." She said, her voice keeping the same tone as it had since she walked in. She got up and walked to the door, before stopping and turning around when Tack called out 'Agent'.

"Yes Mr. Tack?" She questioned with feigned surprise.

"Can I go yet?"

"Actually Mr. Tack," She told him, "Your blood was found at the Wheeler crime scene, mixed in with Mrs. Wheeler's blood. So no, you may not leave yet."

With that she left the room and stepped back into observation, greeted by a slightly proud Hotchner, a worried Morgan and a still angry Spencer.

"Well, I can't say for sure if he's going to be a stalker threat," Morgan said, still looking through the two-way window at Tack, "But he's definitely a threat to her."

"I know," Melyssa agreed, "It worries me that he actually killed my parents."

The three men in the room gave her a 'duh' look.

"Well, yeah for obvious reasons," She replied, "But the way he said they deserved it. It sounded like he was getting back at them for driving me away."

"What were Tricia's parents like?" Morgan asked, trying to get a better understanding of what drove this guy to kill the parents of a woman he supposedly hated.

"Annoying hypocrites, but no worse than normal parents."

"What were his like?"

"Like mine." She told Morgan, "Slightly bi-polar drunks that believed in physical punishment and guilty- until- proven- innocent."

"So he can connect with you." Morgan deduced. "You told us on the plane that you and he were similar on the surface."

"Yes," She said, "Do you think that he could get the idea that our similarities made us soul mates or something?"

"It's possible." He told her. "I do think you should be extra careful from now on. Don't go anywhere alone if he gets out of custody."

"Noted." She said as she walked out of the room. The three men followed her out, Hotch and Morgan going into the make-shift conference room, Melyssa walking over to a back hallway to take a breather, Spencer following her there.

Spencer watched from a distance as Melyssa leaned against the wall and sighed, her hands covering her face, fingers rubbing across her eyes-closed in frustration. She slid down to the floor and drew her knees to her chest. She put her arms on her knees and rested her forehead on her arms.

Spencer walked closer to her, not saying a word. He sat down next to her and stayed silent, just letting her breathe and know that he was here when she needed him. Soon, he was rewarded. He felt her scoot closer and lay her head on his shoulder. In return, he wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on her's.

They sat together for an undefined amount of time, not a single word spoken. None were needed. Two months ago, Spencer and Melyssa had been taken hostage. They were held for three days, and in the time, they developed a close bond. Granted, this all took place at the time in which Spencer 'hated' Melyssa, but that didn't matter. In situations like that, no matter how people feel about each other, they learn to trust the each other more so than a normal person could even begin to understand.

Some time latter, both of their phones' buzzed, informing them that they had received new text messages. They checked their identical messages.

**Everyone, meet in conference room.**

**1:40pm Wed, May 13**

**From: JJ**

Spencer sighed and stood up, holding a hand out to help Melyssa to her feet. Once she was steady, Spencer held on to her hand a little longer than necessary, giving it one last squeeze before letting go- as painful as it was.

They both walked into the conference room, and were meant by the team, Mr. and Mrs. Tack, and a lawyer.

* * *

20 minutes later

"Well," Rossi said after the Tacks and their lawyer left, "that was fun."

"Greene, you don't seem too upset." Morgan noted.

Melyssa smiled a smug smile before saying, "Tack is in the beginning stages of a psychotic break. Even without that, he's always been irritable, and I've always been able to make him tick. I can crack him."

"I can get a warrant from a judge," JJ told her and Hotch specifically, "We'll have him back in within the hour."

"Good," Hotch said, "Until then, everyone, go out, get some lunch and take a break. There's nothing else we can do right now."

All of the agents nodded and walked out, except Spencer.

"Reid." Hotch called as the younger agent began walking towards the door, "I'd like to talk with you."

Spencer and Melyssa glanced at each other before she continued walking and Spencer turned to face his boss.

"I am going to ask you a straight question, and in return I want a straight answer, understood?"

"Yes sir." Spencer replied, worried that he knew just what this question was.

"Good. Now, are you and Agent Greene a couple?"

_**A/N: Okay, Behind the Wheel is taking up a lot of my time, so my updating will be really random.**_

_**I have a poll running up on my profile about which story I should start typing. Two people have voted and each on a different story, so more people need to vote.**_

_**One more thing, my new story idea, In The Sun, is inspired by the news of AJ Cook's potential departure from the show. I know that for a lot of people, this story may seem like a horrible idea but the story it's self really isn't that bad.  
**_

_**In The Sun is of course a Spencer/OC story. Adine is the new liaison, and because she is replacing someone they all love, the team already decided they hate her before they even met her. But as they work with her, she of course grows on them. However, she's never been one to easily forgive. Adine had a very rough childhood, one similar to Spencer's. Because of this (and something he did for her on their first case that I will not tell you because that would be a spoiler) they become close. The story is about Adine's development as a person, her breaking into the close-knit family that is our favorite BAU team and the development of her's and Spencer's relationship.**_

_**How her name was chosen: 'Adine' means : noble, gentle and delicate.**_

_**Told you guys her name meaning to give ya'll a little taste of the character herself and another hint about her childhood.**_

_**READ THIS BEFORE YOU COMMENT!**_

_**So that's that, sorry about my rant about everyone's immaturity dealing with the AJ Cook/ Paget Brewster thing, it's just been really pissing me off.**_

_**A link to a online petition:**_

http (:/) www. (petitiononline.) com/ (cmwomen/) petition. (html)

**_Remove the spaces and all () and a second dash mark on the :/_**

**_If you don't want to do that, the normal link in on my profile._**

**_Peace Out. I now go take Midol and cry in the fetal position!  
_**


	8. Ice Cream and Over Protective Boyfriends

Spencer stood strong and gave a very firm "Yes."

"When did this happen?" Hotch asked.

"Last night." Spencer answered plainly. He respected Hotch, but he would not let anyone get in the way of his and Melyssa's relationship.

"Alright then." Was all Hotch said in reply.

Spencer stood waiting for more, but it never came.

"You're, not going to yell?" He asked in confusion.

"No." Hotch answered honestly. "I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy. Though I do have some ground rules."

"Yes, of course."

"First, in the office, I highly suggestion you keep all PDA to a minimum." He started, going on when Spencer nodded, "Second, when on a case, you two are allowed to share a room if you want to and act like a couple in front of the team only, we don't how the officers we work with would react."

"Really?" Spencer asked in disbelieving wonder.

"Not what you expected?" Hotch asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

"I can't say it was." Spencer said with a smile, "Thank you Hotch."

Before Hotch could answer, Melyssa knocked on the door frame and stuck her head in.

"Hey, we're all going out for pizza." She said. Spencer looked to Hotch, silently asking to be dismissed. Hotch nodded and Spencer turned to walk out. He stopped, however, when he noticed Melyssa wasn't following.

"We all." He heard her say as he walked back to the door of the conference room. She was walking towards Hotch.

"We as in the team." She said, spinning his chair around, "All as in every single one of us. Even the Unit Chief." She finished as she tried to pull Hotch out of his seat, to no avail.

"I will cry." She said pointedly. "If you do not get out of this chair and go eat pizza with us, I will crawl into a corner and cry, and then you'll feel guilty."

Spencer stifled a chuckle when Hotch spun his chair back to facing the table.

"I'll buy you ice cream." Melyssa said, completely serious.

Spencer was shocked and truly amused at Hotch's reply.

"Waffle cone?" The unit chief asked.

"Dipped in chocolate." She assured.

Hotch shot up out of his seat and past Spencer, out to the cars.

Melyssa and Spencer looked at each other, both of their faces threatening to bust out with laughter. Once Melyssa walked closer to, they let out their quieted laughs.

"So what did Hotch want?" Melyssa asked once they re-gained control of their laughing.

"He asked if you and I are a couple." He told her plainly.

"What did you say?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?" She asked in worry. She really did love Spencer, and she was willing to quit her job if it meant keeping him, but that didn't mean she wanted to loose the BAU.

"We can act like a couple around the team only. Not in the office and not around random police officers." He summed up. "He also said we can share a room if we wanted. I personally found that a little awkward."

"That's probably why he said it." She informed her boyfriend with a smile. "Come on," she continued, walking out of the room, "Pizza time."

**

* * *

**

It was late. She didn't really know how late, to her it felt like she spent years in that room interrogating Leroy Tack. But by the time she got out-just to go interrogate Tricia Tack- it had only been 3pm. Now she was just dragging her feet up the stairs of the hotel (having never been fond of elevators), looking out the random window to see nearly empty streets and a pitch black sky.

Melyssa walked past another door-this one labeled 4- and thought back to the time at her old house. Emily was watching her like a hawk, waiting for her to break. But she never did. Not even when she went into her old bedroom.

_She looked down the rather short hallway to one particular door. On the door there was a picture of a koala bear. _

'_They kept it up,' she thought with a silent giggle._

_Keeping on a straight face, Melyssa walk confidently down the wooded floor hall. She reached her hand out a gripped the copper knob like she had so many times in her life._

_Opening the door, she was greeted with a far too familiar sight. _

_Deep purple walls accented with band posters and pictures of family and friends were complimented her bedspread- a green and blue square pattern. A white ceiling fan looked as though it seriously needed to be dusted and a purple and sliver wind chime hung from one of the pull chains. On a white writing desk sat a stand-up purple crystal desk chandelier and two separate pills of reading books._

_The far west wall was lined with shelves painted a bright green color. On the shelves were more books, multiple notebooks and binders, and a collection of stuffed animals._

_Melyssa almost cried when she saw here favorite stuffed animal, a small black sheep. She always found that to be ironically fitting._

"_Nothing," She said to Emily, successfully keeping the emotion out of her voice. The other agent simply nodded and they both went down stairs to the scene of the murders._

Melyssa walked in zombie-mode through the door labeled 7 and down the hall to her room. She was so out of it she didn't notice the tall, thin person leaning against her door until she ran into him.

"Oof!" She grunted as she walked full-force into her boyfriend, who was currently laughing at her. He helped her up and moved away from the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked, all hints of humor gone. She knew what he meant, he wanted to know how she was holding up in relation to everything that's happened in the past day.

She smiled slightly at his concern and gave a simple and pathetic, "I'm fine."

She opened her door and tried to walk through, being stopped by Spencer's arm acting as a barricade.

"I know you want to be strong," He told her, "but you don't have to be around me. I love you, Melyssa, which means that I'm here to be strong for you when you can't. No one expects you to keep cool and calm during this case."

She looked down at her shoes, not wanting to hear that he knew she was weak, but knowing too well that everything was true. She had planned to go into her room and cry for a good half hour before she bumped into Spencer.

"Melyssa," Spencer said, turning her to face him and lifting her chin so their eyes would meet, "Not 24 hours you were holding a gun to your head. You had a few hours to recover before being thrown into a whole new hell. Please stay with me. I don't want you to be alone tonight."

The look in Spencer's eyes was serious, he was honestly worried about her. Something inside her warmed at the thought that he actually cared about her. Yes, he said he loves her, but she loved Tricia and really didn't care if she was upset. Then again, sister love and true love are two different things.

She wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed a path up his neck. It wasn't anything sexual, just sweet kisses.

"Let me get changed." She told him.

"I'll be waiting out here," He replied when she pulled away slightly, "you have four minutes."

"You are very over protective." She said in good humor.

"Because I love you." He told her, pulling her into a quick kiss before she walked through her hotel bedroom door.

_**A/N: I don't know about the Hotch/ice cream thing, it just seemed like a cute, silly little thing to put in and remind everyone Hotch is still human and does enjoy the little things in life.**_

_**I put this up on In The Sun and now I'll put it up here, the updating of my stories is now being influenced by reviews. You want something updated sooner, review.**_

_**Granted, updating is mostly dependent on when I get the inspiration I need to actually write, but even if I have a new chapter typed and stored, I won't post it until I update the story with the most reviews. Did that make sense? Imma lil loopy from the painkillers o_0**_

_**And Sue1313, I didn't even think about having Melyssa go to her old room, but once I read your comment I was like 'DUDE! That's an awesome idea!' so I did what I could and put it in as a memory. Thank you. I dedicate this chapter to you because you're such an awesome reviewer, not just for that, but in general. So once again, thank you! :-X**_

_**I feel so much better today than I have in while, in case you guys didn't noticed :)  
**_


	9. PowerPuff Girls and Answering Machines

"Nice Pjs." Spencer said with a smile when he saw his girlfriend walk out of her hotel room in PowerPuff Girls pajama pants and a tight, white, spaghetti strap tank top.

"I could put in some pig-tails if that would help." Melyssa joked, pulling her brown hair into two messy pigtails with her hands.

"I always found you to be more of a Buttercup or Blossom, not so much Bubbles." He told her truthfully.

He started to get a little worried when he saw the weird look she was giving him.

"You know the PowerPuff Girls?" She asked with a twinge of a smile.

"Um, yeah… I kinda like to watch old cartoons on the weekend mornings." He admitted, not really seeing a point in lying to her.

Before he knew what was happening, Spencer felt Melyssa wrap him in a tight hug.

"What was that for?" He asked when she released him.

"For being one of the most awesome guys I've ever met." She told him, her smile so bright he was tempted to go buy a pair of sunglasses.

Spencer smiled back at her, saying, "Glad I could be of service," before wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her to his room.

Once they were inside, she went and sat down his bed Indian style. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Okay, what do you wanna do now?" She asked.

'_Oh, I have a few ideas_,' Spencer thought devilishly. But no, not tonight. Tonight she needed her boyfriend for other things.

"That, my love," He said, walking over to her, "Is up to you."

He sat down next her and she clambered into his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as her eyes drifted off. Moments later, she came out of her daze with the statement, "I wanna watch cartoons."

"Okay." Spencer simply as the two of them crawled to the top of the bed. They rested against the headboard and Spencer grabbed the remote from the bed stand.

About fifteen minutes into the old cartoon, Tom and Jerry, Melyssa finally broke down. In a half a second Spencer pulled her closer than she already was and held her for the next three hours until she had completely worn herself out. When that happened, Spencer turned off the TV, carefully removed Melyssa's arms from around him and tucked her into the bed. Her stripped down to his boxers and turned off the overhead light before crawling under the covers and pulling Melyssa back to him, falling asleep with her in his arms.

**

* * *

**

"Should we wake them?" A masculine voice inquired.

"They look so cute." A female voice cooed.

"What are you doing?" A different female voice asked.

"Taking a picture for Garcia." A new male voice answered, amusement evident in his voice.

"Alright everyone," Yet another male voice called, "Get to work. Melyssa, Reid, wake up."

All Melyssa did was groan and snuggle closer into her boyfriends chest. She felt someone nudge her shoulder. In annoyance, she grabbed the second-currently useless-pillow and threw it the person trying to wake her.

The moment after she did that, though, she began to recognized the voices. Rossi, JJ, Prentiss, Morgan and… shit.

"Oh my God." She said, her eyes shooting open, "Hotch, I am so sorry."

"Be down at the station in 10 minutes and your forgiven." He told her before walking out of the room.

Melyssa sighed and fell back on the bed.

"I can't believe I hit my boss with a pillow." She said aloud.

"What?" She heard a groggy Spencer ask.

"Nothing." She said with a smile. She crawled up to him and started to kiss him. She felt him deepen the kiss as he pushed her on to her back and crawled on top of her.

She heard him moan and decided it was best to break the kiss before it got to far.

"We have to go to the station." She hurriedly said, making sure she told Spencer before he tried to kiss her again, knowing she wouldn't be able to say no again.

She heard him sigh before giving her a quick kiss and rolling off of the bed.

"Any idea why?" He asked while he hopped into his pants.

"Not a clue." She answered honestly while looking at the digital clock. 1:23 am. What the hell was going on at 1 in the morning?

"Are you going to the station in those?" Spencer asked with a smile, looking at her PowerPuff Girls pants.

"Why not?" She replied, a matching smile on her face, "They could help us."

"I think they're a little busy fighting that evil monkey thing."

"Mojo Jojo?"

"Sure."

"Well drats," Melyssa said with a pout, "So I guess that means I have to change?"

Spencer walked over to her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "Yes, Milly, you have to change."

"Okay," She replied with a sigh. "Go to the station, I'll be there soon."

"Okay." He said, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

Spencer watched as his girlfriend walked out of his room and down the hall before disappearing behind another door.

He grabbed his messenger bag and walked to the elevator, completely un-aware of what was happening in Melyssa's room.

* * *

Spencer walked through the door of the police station and was greeted by chaos. Police and detectives were running around and answering phone calls, Morgan and Rossi were on the phone with Garcia-who sounded very frazzled- and JJ and Prentiss were consoling Mrs. Tack, who happened to have a large cut on the left side of her forehead and a black eye.

"Hotch, what's going on?" Spencer asked his boss, who was talking to two people the young man had never seen before.

"Reid, where's Melyssa?" The older agent questioned immediately.

"Uh, getting changed last time I talked her." He answered, still very confused and now worried.

"Call her, Reid." His boss demanded before turning back to the two people.

"What can you tell us about the relationship between Anna and Mr. Tack?" Spencer heard his boss ask while he himself was listening to ringing.

"She always hated him." The woman said, "Without a doubt. No matter how much she tried to avoid him, ignore him, he'd always make her talk to him."

_-"You've reached SSA Melyssa Greene, I can't answer my phone right now, please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."-_

Spencer silently cursed and re-dialed the number.

"He made her talk to him?" Hotch questioned.

This time, the man answered. "Yeah, it's like in kindergarten, when a little boy pulls on the pigtails of a girl he likes. Tack just kept pulling her pigtails."

"How did he react when she left?"

"I think he might have actually gone temporarily insane." The woman told him, "Some days he was completely cut off from everyone, other days if you so much as looked at him he'd snap at you."

"He was cut off from everyone?" Hotch asked, "Even Tricia?"

"Especially her."

_-"You've reached SSA Melyssa Greene; I can't answer my phone right now,"-_

"Hotch; he's defiantly in love with her." Spencer heard Morgan say before he interrupted.

"Hotch she's not answering her phone." Spencer said frantically.

"What's going on?" Spencer heard a familiar female voice ask. He turned around, anger radiating from every pore as he looked Tricia Tack in the eyes and told her, "You're husband kidnapped Melyssa."

_**A/N: Just saw Knight and Day and loved it for anyone looking to see a movie. So, yeah, Tack had Melyssa, that can not be good...**_


	10. Haunted House and Hula Dances

Melyssa woke up in a cold, damp place. She was sitting on a dirt floor and her hands were shackled behind her. She rested her pounding head against the cement wall behind her and tried to remember what happened.

_She slid the keycard out of the slot and quickly opened the door to her hotel room. She went to turn on the lights, but failed to find the switch. Thinking nothing of it, Melyssa walked across the room, feeling around for any obstacles. Once she reached the night stand, Melyssa turned on the bedside lap. In that instant, she felt someone put a large hand over her mouth and stab a needle into her neck._

"_I'm sorry, love." She heard a man whisper from behind her, "I know you don't like drugs, but it's the only way. I swear I'll make it up to you, now that we have forever on our side."_

_Forever? What the hell was going on? And why was she suddenly so sleepy?_

Going through that moment over and over, Melyssa finally figured out who the voice belonged to. Leroy Tack.

"Look whose up." She heard a happy voice exclaim from the top of the stairs. She listened to the thudding that came as the man walked down the stairs.

"What time is it?" She asked simply, trying to remain calm. Leroy Tack was clearly mentally unstable, had killed multiple people, and now has her at will. She was not in a place to be bitchy.

"10 am, sweetie." He said with a smile, "You've been asleep for seven and a half hours."

"Yeah, well that's why I hate drugs!" She shouted at him, and mentally kicked herself for doing so.

Then, she heard him chuckle. "That's one of the many things I love about you." He told her, his voice still very loving, "You're never afraid to speak your mind."

"If people weren't meant to speak their minds, we wouldn't have mouths." She said simply.

"So true, my sweet," He concurred, pressing his lips against her's, "so true."

The moment his lips touched her's, all Melyssa could think about was ripping the shackles from the wall and beating this bastard to death. But she didn't. Mainly because the cement was making it severely difficult to rip out her shackles, but there were other reasons… maybe…

**

* * *

**

Spencer Reid was sitting in a swivel chair in the conference room, his eyes fixed on the board in front of him, but it was clear to everyone that he wasn't really looking at it.

He was focused on something else. He was focused on Melyssa, what could be happening to her at this very moment. She was probably so scared, being alone with a psycho killer/stalker. Tack could be torturing her, cutting off any parts of her body that symbolized something he didn't like about her. He could be… r-ra-raping her, kissing her, touching her, doing things to her that only Spencer himself should be doing. Or, she, his Melyssa, she could already be-

"Spence." JJ called. Spencer snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the woman that had apparently pulled up a chair and was now sitting beside him.

"How are you?" She asked him, sympathy dripping in her voice.

"Bad." He told her, his voice cracking, whether from unshed tears or not being used for a multitude of hours, he didn't know and he really didn't care.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Spencer sighed before saying out loud for the first time, "I shouldn't have left her."

"You couldn't have known, Spence." She reasoned.

"That doesn't mean anything." He practically shouted, "I knew Tack was obsessed with her, I knew he is the murderer, and I knew that he was out free and I let the object of his affection be without protection. I messed up, JJ. And because of it, I may loose Milly." He finished quietly.

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry I have to keep you down here, my sweet." Tack apologized, "But I know you. Anywhere else and you'd defiantly try to escape."

"Could you please tell me what's going on?" She asked in annoyance.

Tack laughed softly and started to stroke her hair as he explained everything as if it were common knowledge, "I love you, silly. But I know you don't love me, so I figured this is the only way."

"Oh, yeah, totally, because normal people do this all the time." She scoffed.

"Sweetie," He said lovingly, "You know as well as I that you and myself are not normal."

"I'm perfectly normal," she argued, "you're just completely and utterly psychotic."

"You are far from normal, love." He told her, kissing her forehead, "You are perfection in human form. And you are all mine."

"I am no one's." She said firmly.

"You will be mine by tonight." He said, "Mind, soul, and body."

With that, he walked out of the basement and closed the door.

_'If that bastard touches me,' _Melyssa thought in pure rage, _'Nothing, not Spencer, Hotch, or even Satan doing a hula dance in a bunny costume, could stop me from beating the son of a bitch into a lifeless pulp.'_

_**

* * *

**_

"Mrs. Tack," Morgan said, looking across the table at the broken woman, "Please, you have to try. Where would your husband take Melyssa if he wanted to be alone with her? It would probably be someplace that meant something to the both of them. Maybe where they first met?"

Tricia rattled her brain for anything. No matter how hard she tried, she had trouble wrapping her mind around everything. Her husband killed his family, killed her best friend's family, tried to kill her, and now had her best friend. Anna was right. And Nicole and Adam. They all told her that Leroy was no good, but she didn't believe them. And now people were dead.

Wait, no, she had to focus on saving Anna. Okay, places that were milestones in the Leroy/Anna relationship. School. He wouldn't take her there, school was too public. Uh, park. No, still too public. Mall? Oh, those were fun times, but still too public. Where else…

"The house." She said, realization evident in her eyes. "There's this back road that Anna and I would always walk down and one time I invited Leroy to come along. There's and old house-rumored to be haunted- and Anna and Leroy always talked about how they wanted to stay the night there, how they thought it would be really fun. Of course, Anna would say that if Leroy were in the house with her she'd leave in nothing flat, but still. It's important to both of them and it's private."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tack," Morgan said, "You may have just saved your friend." He got up and left the interrogation room, leaving her still handcuffed to the chair.

She looked out the door as it closed and caught the eyes of Nicole and Adam both glaring at her. She had called them once she got to the station and they'd been here ever since. She could practically feel their hatred burning her from the inside out. They blamed her for this. And they were right. This was her fault.

The door finally closed and Tricia sighed and rested her head on the table. Everyone she knew hated her. She was alone. She abandoned her best friends for 'love', and now she had absolutely nothing.

Anna was right. Again.

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long, couldn't make myself type. But it's here now. By the looks of it**_, **_In The Sun is going to get updated first in this new round. This chapter will need at least 4 reviews to get updated first. And the Satan bunny hula thing, don't ask. I just think that would be really distracting...  
_**

_**Peace Out. :-X**_

_**Oh! Full-Empty-Spirit: Spencer calls Melyssa 'Milly' as a nickname. I was originally thinking of 'Melly', but it reminded me too much of 'smelly' lol  
**_


	11. Nightmares

This was taking forever. Spencer Reid was ready to jump out of the car and sprint to the goddamn house, but that wouldn't be logical. He knew they'd get there eventually, but right now that wasn't good enough. Melyssa had been with Tack for a multitude of hours, they were getting dangerously close to the common death time. No, that wouldn't happen, that couldn't happen. But what if it did…

"How much further?" He asked Morgan, who was driving.

"About three more miles." The other man replied, pushing harder on the accelerator, "We'll get there Reid, don't worry."

_'Don't worry.'_ Spencer thought with an internal scoff, _'How the hell can I not worry? My girlfriend is alone with her psychopathic stalker and he tells me not to worry.'_

However, in the midst of said worrier, Spencer failed to recognize the moment they pulled up.

"Reid, man, let's go!" Morgan yelled as he himself shot out of the car.

In that moment, Spencer snapped out of his thoughts and quickly took in his surroundings.

It was 12:30 in the morning and pitch dark. They were in a small clearing surrounded by a small, semi-circle forest-line that cut them off from the main road on the other side of the field. Off to the side of the clearing was a wooden two-story house and Spencer automatically understood how the 'haunted house' rumor started.

The wood was weathered to the point of turning gray and was literally falling off. Some of the windows were cracked and had holes, others were crudely boarded up. There were groups of tiles messing from the roof. On the side of the house was a rusted green pick-up truck on cinder blocks and the gravel driveway was being taken-over by grass and weeds.

He was a little scared.

"Burn! IN! HEEEEEELL!"

* * *

Melyssa was finding it harder and harder to keep awake. Normally, she would've have given into the tempting prospect of sleep, but this sure as hell wasn't normal.

"You need sleep, my love." Tack told her softly.

"Not tired." She said simply and confidently.

"I know you are." He replied with a smile.

"You don't know the difference between the Australia and Austria, dipshit." She bit back.

"I know enough to know that you owe me." He said through clenched teeth.

"What the hell would I owe you for, asswipe?"

"I killed for you." He told her, "I avenged your pain. I made your parents pay."

For a moment, Melyssa could say nothing at. She could just stare at him, and imagine horrible, horrible ways for him to die a long, lonely, terrifying and suffering death.

"Burn in hell." She finally said, her voice so quite she herself barely heard it.

"What was that, love?" Tack asked her innocently.

"Burn." She said louder, glaring at him in a rage she had never before felt. "In. Hell."

Tack looked at her, his eyes crazed.

"I'm sorry love," He forced out, his eye and upper lip starting to twitch. "I don't think I heard you correctly. What is it you said?"

"Burn. IN. HEEEEEELL!" She screamed at him, her throat burning in a pain that Melyssa wouldn't noticed for another few hours.

Feeling deep inside herself the sense of sheer homicidal rage that over-took the entire atmosphere of the room, Melyssa was unable to notice anything- including the sounds of FBI agents, police officers and a SWAT team swarming the floor upstairs- aside from the increasing twitching of the criminally insane man that currently had her chained to wall.

In the horrid silence that surrounded the two of them, Melyssa heard a _swish . _Sparing a glance to where the sound came from, Melyssa took note of a switch blade in the right hand of Mr. Leroy Tack.

'_Well shit.' _She thought, showing no emotion, as he stalked closer to her.

'_Shit, shit, shit.' _His eyes never left her's, the tension between them electrifying.

"Say it again, Wheeler." He told her_. _"I dare you."

Though the child inside her was trembling in a cold, damp place, Melyssa's outer self was laced with a false confidence as she looked him directly in the eyes and whispered,

"Burn."

* * *

_Where was she?_

_This place, it seemed so familiar, yet so new. And frightening. _

_It was as barren as a Nevada ground was cracked and gray. There wasn't a thing, aside from some odd rock formations. One of them looking like a small archway. Through the archway, Melyssa gazed at the mountain-line in the distance. The sky above the tips of the mountains seemed to be a time of twilight, beautiful colors of gray, blue and lavender. How was it that something so beautiful could make her so un-easy?_

_It was then that Melyssa noticed something on one of the mountains. How she could possibly see that far, she didn't know, but that didn't matter right now. All that matter was the fact that there where three creatures atop the mountain. One of them was half robot, the middle one had a lobster claw for an arm and the other one, well, she had no idea. She couldn't see what it was. That particular creature was the most intimidating._

_She didn't like this. Not one bit. What were those things? Where was everybody? How did she get here? _

_For a minute, she looked back to where she saw the creatures. They weren't there._

_

* * *

_"She lost quit a bit of blood and suffered some head trauma and minor wounds, but she should be fine." Dr. Gates informed the team of agents sitting in the waiting room.

The doctor thought back to when they had brought the young lady in. She had been drugged, chained to a wall and at the end of it all, she had had her throat cut. Thankfully, the agents had gotten to her in time so that the cut wasn't too deep and had been tended to as best as possible. That alone increased her chances greatly.

"Than why isn't she waking up?" The youngest man asked, clearly agitated.

"Defense." Dr. Gates's colleague, Dr. Shultz- Clinical Psychiatrist, stated simply. "She's been through a lot a trauma. I've heard that the man that kidnapped her also killed her parents? In that case, it's no shock that she's not entirely ready to come back to us yet."

"But she will come back, right?" A young noirette asked.

"Of course she will," An older gentlemen assured, "She strong and determined, not to mention stubborn. She'll come back, with out a doubt."

Dr. Gates and Dr. Shultz shared a look before the gave their goodbyes and walked away.

"The young one was taking it really hard." Dr. Shultz said.

"You should've seen him when they took her into surgery," Dr. Gates told her, "he was a nervous wreck."

* * *

_'Mommy'. Melyssa thought as she continued to run, not sure from what or to where._

_'I'm so sorry, Mommy. I love you. I love you and Daddy so much. I love you Daddy. I'm so, so sorry.'_

_"I'm sorry." She chocked out in a sob as she continued running across the gray ground to no where in particular, the tears on her cheeks completely unnoticed._

_

* * *

_Spencer went into Melyssa's room and saw her lying in a hospital bed. She had the simple set-up of an IV and an oxygen tube_. It could be so much worse, _he reminded himself. But either way, it pained him to have to see her like this. But it was part of the job, and he knew neither one of them would give up this job, so he'd just have to get use to her being in danger.

He walked over to her side and sat in a chair. He didn't know how long he had been there before he noticed. She had tears streaked down the side of her face.

Without a second thought, Spencer leaned over and wiped the tear-trail and kissed her temple, wondering what she was dreaming about.

"I love you, Melyssa." He whispered in her ear before leaning back in his chair, holding her hand in the process.

**_A/N: Whelp, there's that. Gawd, that took forever. So, yeah, there ya go._**


	12. Real Family

A chill ran down Melyssa's spine as a gust of wind raced through the graveyard, literally devoid of all live aside from herself. She starred down at the three tombstones, one for each member of her family. 12 years ago she would laughed at this, done a little dance, maybe partied with her friends. Now, she wanted to jump back into time and beat some goddamn sense into the teenage version of herself. This was her life.

These people made her who she was, is, and had a part in creating who she always will be. The laughed with her, fought with her, played pranks, ate dinner together, played sports together, done everything together. She had loved and hated them in the span of day. She hugged them each one minute and wanted to slap every single one of them the next. They were indeed her life.

Were, had, made, was. Past tense. Not current, not future. She had a new family. Her older brother and sister who made her laugh until she cried, her best friend ever who she could talk about anything with, the stern yet loving dad and always supportive but sometimes annoyingly protective mother. There was her uncle that had been through much and knew almost everything Her grandmother who was annoying, condescending and stuck in her ways, but you always know that she just doing what she thinks is right. Her weird cousin that formed the cutest couple with her BFF and her awesome step-dad and sweet little nephews.

And then there was her boyfriend. Hate formed to loved. How pathetically cliché. Yet so cute.

Was it terrible to replace them? Her real family? An electric shock of guilt bolted through her mind as she automatically corrected herself and called them her biological family. Were they not her real family? Weren't they with her through the hard times and the good? Yeah, they were. She should know, she was there. So why didn't she think of them as her real family?

Because they weren't. Her real family weren't known as 'The Wheelers', they were Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Erin Strauss, Kevin Lynch, William LaMontagne, Jack Hotchner and Henry LaMontagne.

She didn't know why, but they were just... more of a family than the Wheelers ever were. It was terrible, she loved the Wheelers, she did, but still...

Melyssa was brought out of her thoughts by her vibrating phone.

**Everyone meet at the airport soon, taking off as soon we can.**

**2:30pm Sat, May 16**  
**From:JJ**

Melyssa smiled slightly, kissed the top of each of the three headstones, two much newer than the third, laid flowers at each and walked back to the car, ready to go be with her real family.

* * *

When Melyssa stepped out of her shower, she was greeted by freezing air. Once again reminding herself (however futile it was) to turn off the air conditioner before she took a shower, she walked over to her dresser, gliding around pictures and papers still lying on her floor from a few nights ago. Pulling out a pair of gray yoga/sweatpants, a black razor-back tank top and a light, black hoodie, she started to dry herself. Sliding on her clothes over lace pants (having hated pantie lines, even when she's alone) and a sports bra, she started to towel-dry her hair.

She was almost done when she got a text message. She advanced to the bedside table and flipped open her phone. It was from Garcia.

**-HEY! Hey hey hey!**

**8:45pm Sat, May 16**  
**From: Penelope Garcia-**

**-...yeeeeeeees?**

**8:46pm Sat, May 16**  
**From: Melyssa Greene-**

**-ya kno tht 1 place we went that one time after that one case?**

**8:48pm Sat, May 16  
From: Penelope Garcia-**

**-yeeeeeeeeeeah...**

**8:50pm Sat, May 16  
From: Melyssa Greene-**

**-meet me there plz!**

**8:51pm Sat, May 16  
From: Penelope Garcia-**

**-uuuuuuuuh, kk?**

**8:52pm Sat, May 16  
From: Melyssa Greene-**

**-XDDD COOLIO! C U SOON!**

**8:53pm Sat, May 16  
From: Penelope Garcia-**

Closing her phone, Melyssa wearily stalked over to the edge of her bed, sat down, and put on her tennis shoes. Hey, she was physically and mentally done, alright. All she was doing was going to a bar with her friend, why the hell get dressed up for it?

* * *

This is why. THIS is why they were her real family.

She made that realization the second she shuffled her way the door of the bar and she was the team plus Will and Kevin sitting at a large table. They told her that, no matter how strong she felt she had to be, they knew the case was terrible for her, and they were there for her.

Her biological family never did that. She always had to be strong. Half the time they didn't know how much they or other people hurt her.

This was her family. The people sitting here, laughing with her, letting her cry and just all around being here for her.

Three hours later and they all decided to head home, worn out from the case.

Spencer had walked her back to her apartment. They walked in a comfortable silence, each just enjoying the other's company. When they got to her apartment, she asked him to stay with her. Not for anything sexual, she just wanted to be near him. He happily consented.

She let him borrow a pair of male sweatpants that she got in a 2-pack for five dollars and a large t-shirt. They snuggled together under her sheets and each fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Before she fell asleep, Melyssa reviewed just what had changed in the last few days. She had nearly killed herself, her enemy had saved her and become her boyfriend. her past had been revealed and her parents murdered. She was kidnapped, in a coma for a matter of hours, and reconnected with Nicole and Adam and made amends with Tricia. She buried her parents- next to her brother.

She was slightly amused by the fact that for 27 years she needed only herself. Now, she didn't know what she would do if she didn't have her real family and the man sleeping next to her.

**_A/N: Last chapter. Sorry it sucked. I'm not going to lie, I really sort of lost interest in the story. I've got another on in mind, Spencer/OC of course. The OC is a prosecutor._ _In The Sun is a really long story in my mind, so it probably won't get updated too frequently because there's like, no end in sight. Like, with this story and Whiskey and Chess, there's like, less than thirty chapters each. No promises for In The Sun. To give you the best frame of reference for Sun, it will be kind of like and actual television show if that makes any sense? I don't know, I know what I mean and I'm writing all of these so I guess that's all that matters._**

**_Oh! and I think I'm going to submit my first Halsley/Spencer oneshot this weekend about how Spencer deals with JJ's leaving and how Halsley helps him through it._**

**_Alright, that's it for Need You Now. Been fun._**

**_Peace out. :-X  
_**


End file.
